Bleach Drabbles
by ForeverBluebell
Summary: A place full of romantic pieces that range from happiness to sadness. This is a creation that consists of short drabbles that have to do with Bleach pairings. You, as the reader, get to choose the pairings and theme of each chapter by order of request. Will update every day if I am able. Come join the fun and let your favorite pairings come together and unfold. Rated M to be safe.


_**READ BEFORE THE STORY.**_

_**Bleach Drabbles is something I decided to do in order to help me get back into writing. I am recently getting out of a terrible depression, and Bleach has helped me through most of it, especially Rukia. That's why, I'm here as a writer, to pick up on something I lost touch with. So here goes. Also, this is a thing that is going to remain running as long as people make requests. Just send a review with a pairing that you want and a single word that will make up the theme or main idea. (Ex. Hate, Love, Trust.) They can also be material things. (Ex. Car, Ice-cream, Movie.) This is to help me, and hopefully to give you something to enjoy. Like I said, each chapter is an individual drabble.**_

_**~Bluebell~**_

* * *

**Idiot**

High above the roofs of Karakura High…

Slender fingers clenched tightly around the offending piece of paper. Violet orbs flashed dangerously as they scanned the school grounds bellow. The gentle winds lightly brushed at the young woman's skirt, but it did nothing to lessen the heat that suddenly took over her body. Limbs trembled considerably as she bristled, breathing sharply as the winds turned their attention to her raven locks, blowing at them slightly.

With her face flushed in anger, Rukia felt her jaw lock into place as she uttered a single word. "Idiot…" Falling silent, she unfurled the piece of paper that was held prisoner in her hand. Upon glancing at the words for the umpteenth time, Rukia felt anger wash over her once more.

"_Rukia-Senpai!" Came a shrill cry, making Rukia flinch as she turned to face the approaching, young student. With a tilt of her head, Rukia regarded the individual in question, raising a small hand in order to properly greet her._

_Rukia had never seen the girl before, so she was slightly surprised that the young female was able to distinguish her from the large body of students. "Hello, there. I don't believe I know you." Rukia placed on the gentle façade._

_Beaming, the young girl giggled, placing a small piece of paper in her hand. "Hai! I am only a messenger! This is from Kurosaki-Senpai!"Before a confused Rukia could interject anything, the young student skipped off, stifling a laugh all the way. Blinking slightly, the petite woman unraveled the piece of paper in order to assess the message inside._

"_**You're loud, annoying, and ridiculously short…"**_

"_NANI!?" Rukia exclaimed loudly, ignoring the sudden stares that fell upon her trembling figure. The rage in her eyes was unmatched as she felt completely undignified at his chosen words. Crumpling up the piece of paper, Rukia Kuchiki stomped off in the direction of her classroom, hoping to give Ichigo a piece of her mind at the end of the school day._

She felt a shadow fall over her, but Rukia remained unfazed, catching the familiar scent of the man behind her. Despite her size, the young woman made up for it in speed and strength, and that was a fact she was quite proud of. The shadow shifted, before a gruff voice rang out. "Oi. What the hell did you tell me to come here for?"

Pivoting on her foot, the fiery female whirled around, catching Ichigo's surprised look. "You damn idiot!" The woman fumed, throwing her arm upward in order to slam her fist underneath the unsuspecting teen's chin. With a gurgled cry, Ichigo flew back, stumbling down onto his back with a loud thud. With a sharp cry, he sat up quickly, just in time to see Rukia aim another fist at his face.

"What the hell, Rukia!?" Ichigo blurted out, scrambling back because he was unable to find the opportunity to jump back on his feet.

Violet hues darkened as she shot him a deathly glare. "I'm loud, annoying, and short, aren't I?" The woman hissed, making him throw his hands out in order to, what? Protect himself? Fat chance.

At the last moment, Ichigo rolled out of the way of her second swing, burying one of his hands into his pockets. "Hold on, don't just go attacking people! Are you nuts!?"

"Shut up!" Rukia angrily retorted, rotating her body skillfully enough to retaliate. Again, her fist was raised in the air, only this time, she was determined to not miss her mark. As the female rounded up on Ichigo, he quickly pulled out a piece of paper that was similar to the one she was clutching in her angry hand.

Just as she was about to land the blow, Rukia stopped as her eyes caught sight of the words. Feeling her face flush with indignation at her mistake, the petite woman stumbled to stop herself; however, she only ended up in slamming down onto Ichigo's form. Landing into a sloppy heap, the blushing female scowled as she attempted to tear away from the awkward position.

Panting, Ichigo was equally flushed, more out of annoyance than embarrassment. "I tried slipping it to you in class…" He began, taking in short breaths as he continued to hold up his piece of paper. "But you were so pissed off; you didn't give me the chance to give you the other half."

Silence soon followed right after as Rukia averted his gaze, cheeks aflame with anger. Her thin brows twitched as she crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. "Idiot…" She finally spoke up, gazing out at the horizon. "Who sends notes? That's so childish."

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered, his brows furrowing slightly as he, too, took in the setting sun. "It's your fault for jumping the gun."

"It's yours for sending half of it." She snapped at him, only this time, Ichigo held back a retort. For he knew, as well as she, that it wouldn't change a thing; not for him, not for her, not ever.

"…_but I love you all the same, idiot."_

* * *

_**READ BEFORE YOU GO!**_

_**I am only writing about what is requested, so if you have a pairing that you like, it doesn't matter which one, then give me a theme and I will write about it. And yes, it's going to be in a romantic sense. Whether it's comical or sad, I will take up the challenge and I will give the credit idea to the ones who requested it. Remember, they will be drabbles, so they won't be long. I hope you enjoy and help me out. Leave your requests in a review, thank you.**_


End file.
